


If I Get My Way

by acchica2527



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 Legacies, F/F, Hosie, Legacies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-06 15:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acchica2527/pseuds/acchica2527
Summary: Set at the end of ep 1x06 / inspiration from the Little Mix song "If I Get My Way"Josie can't fall asleep after all of the events of their birthday, Hope can't stop thinking about how they could have lost Josie.Hope's there when Josie needs a shoulder to cry on but Hope wants to be more than that for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I kept seeing some posts about this song and how people kept relating it to Hosie, so when I finally listened to it I totally understood what people were talking about. So I took a shot at writing a story about it.
> 
> I'm sorry if this doesn't meet expectations for those of you who knew about this song before but I hope you all still like this, it's the best I could come with. 
> 
> Anyway as always apologies for any spelling and grammatical errors, thank you for clicking on this story and I hope you all enjoy.

It had been an incredibly emotional day for Josie and not in the way she expected for it to be at all. Today was supposed to be magical, it was supposed to be this grand celebration for her and her sisters sixteenth birthday, with all of their friends and both of their parents. Instead, they found out their mother wasn’t going to be there, their biological mother somehow came back to life (and although the two of them had some great bonding moments) she ended up burying Josie alive in the cemetery. Then Penelope kissed her while she was a vulnerable and an emotional wreck and to top it all off to end the night she had to basically help kill her biological mother again alongside her sister.

 

Yeah, definitely not at all how she expected this day to go. It was only 10:30pm and Lizzie was already deep in sleep next to Josie. Josie on the other hand was still wide awake, as emotionally draining as this night was for the both of them, there were still way too many thoughts running through the brunette’s head. Plus every time she tried to shut her eyes she felt like she was back in the cemetery buried underground.

 

Josie was getting restless, she quietly got up from her sisters bed and snuck out from their shared room. _Maybe a glass of water will help or maybe I can find some sort of tea to calm my nerves_. Josie thinks to herself as she starts making her way down to the kitchen. On her way through the corridors Josie is consumed by her thoughts, replaying everything that happened within the past few hours. She starts over analyzing everything with every possible “what if” popping up in her head. Josie was so lost in her own thoughts, she didn’t notice Hope catch sight of her walking by the common area.

 

———————————————————————————————————

 

Hope had finish her dance and catch up session of the night with Rafael about 30 minutes ago. He had offered to walk her back to her room but she politely declined, telling him she wasn’t quite ready to go to bed yet which was true. She still had a lot on her mind about what occurred that night. She was so grateful they were able to find and save Josie, and she was extremely happy with herself for Womaning up and giving her the talisman. Fear started to creep in at the thoughts of what would have happened if she hadn’t given her the necklace tonight or what if Josie hadn’t put it on before she left for the party. Hope shook her head, _no I can’t think about that_ , Hope took a breathe. _Josie is okay, she is alive and she is safe._ Hope reminded herself as she took another breathe, she didn’t know what she would have done if they had lost Josie.

 

Josie had always been special to Hope, she can’t deny that. Ever since they were young, Josie was always kind to Hope and always tried to reach out. Hope was always too scared to let her in though, she always tried to be nice back but she was just too afraid what would happen if she had let the girl in, if she let anyone in. Hope would have been lying if she said she hadn’t had a crush on the younger girl, because she definitely did when they were in their early teens. Then life happened and Hope just shut out everyone. She’s pretty sure those feelings though never completely disappeared, they were always there in the back of her mind and heart. She had felt them coming back recently, those moments they had shared since all of this craziness had started. Tonight though pushed all of those feelings back to the surface and Hope had no idea what to do with them.

 

Hope was pulled from her thoughts and her attention shifted from the fireplace to the corridor as she could hear foot steps coming from that direction. Hope watched as the girl who was the source of most of her thoughts tonight walked past. Hope could easily tell Josie was in her head at the moment, because who wouldn’t be, her own thoughts had been a mess and she wasn’t the one who was buried alive. Hope had run into Dr. Saltzman before he had walked out towards the cemetery with Dorian, he told her what the girls had to do to Josette. Her heart broke for Josie, she knew this was taking its toll on the girl.

 

It’s not easy saying goodbye to a parent, Hope new that better than anyone, so she knew piled on with everything else that happened tonight Josie was definitely not okay. Without even a second thought, Hope left her spot on the couch in search of Josie.

 

———————————————————————————————————

 

Josie’s hand was shaking as she reached for a water bottle in the fridge. Images of zombies, darkness and her biological mother fading away in front of her kept flashing through her mind as she took a seat at the counter. How was she supposed to get past this? How do you just forget about almost dying and then basically killing your own mom? Josie let her face fall into her hands, her arms finding support as her elbows rested on the counter top, she couldn’t hold back the tears anymore as she started to sob. She had been crying for maybe 5 minutes straight when she heard a soft voice call her name from the doorway.

 

“Josie?” Josie turned her head to find someone she never would have expected, Hope Mikaelson. The girl who had shut out the world for the past two years, the girl who had barely talked to her and her sister, the girl she has had a crush on since she was 13, was standing there with a look of concern on her face.

 

“Hope umm hi,” Josie tried to wipe away her tears quickly, and tried to recompose herself. She knew she had to have looked like a mess right now. Great now add embarrassed to the many emotions she was dealing with tonight. Josie tries to avoid making eye contact as she asks “umm what are you doing down here?”

 

“I was actually in the common room just sitting by the fire when you had walked by.” Hope answers as she slowly makes her way closer to Josie.

 

“Oh,” is all Josie can think of to say, she hadn’t even noticed Hope earlier when she walked by.

 

“Yeah I could tell you had a lot on your mind and you looked upset, so I wanted to check on you. Figured you’d end up in here.” Hope explained further, still a look of concern in her eyes as she took a few more steps closer so she was now leaning against the counter Josie sat at.

 

“You didn’t have to… I- I’m okay…” Josie stutters as she tries to wipe away the rest of her tears and starts to fidget with her hands. Almost too ashamed to look at Hope in the eye, she didn’t want the girl to pity her.

 

Hope reached her hand out to place it under Josie’s chin and gently tilted the younger girls head up towards her. Hope gave Josie a look that made her feel warm inside, like she was safe and everything was okay. A slight smile ran across Hopes lips as she spoke “Jo, you don’t have to put on a brave face for me.” Hope reached out to grab some tissues off the counter and handed them to Josie. “Here.”

 

Hope waited silently as she let Josie clean herself up. With Josie sitting at the counter, this was one of the few times Hope stood taller than her, Hope took another step closer so now she was right at her side. Without even thinking Hope tucked a stray hair behind Josie’s ear and let her hand fall to her back. She started to rub comforting circles into her back as she spoke again, re-grabbing Josie’s attention, “Hey, I know this has been a crazy night for you. You’re allowed to be vulnerable and you’re allowed to show it. I’m not gonna judge you if you have a breakdown, trust me I’ve had my fair share. If you need to let it out, let it all out Jo.”

 

Josie could feel the tears forming again, embarrassment now long gone as all Josie could feel towards Hope was grateful. Josie fell into Hope’s arms and let herself break, she cried into Hope’s shoulder as the older girl firmly wrapped her arms around her.

 

“Hey hey, it’s okay I’ve got you. I’ve got you Josie.” Hope gently whispered to her, reassuring her that it will be okay. “Atta girl, let it all out. I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” Hope rested her own head on top of Josie’s as she squeezed her tightly, Josie gripped onto Hope’s tricep as her sobs started to make her body shake. The two remained in this position until Hope could feel Josie’s body starting to settle, she waited until the girl was no longer shaking and her breathing started to even out.

 

After another moment of silence and as a sigh escapes Josie’s lips, Hope spoke, “Hey, come here.” Hope softly instructs the younger girl, as she pulls Josie from her seat so Hope could give her a proper hug. Josie wraps her arms around Hope’s neck as she takes a deep breathe and finally relaxes into the girls arms. Hope let her arms snake around Josie’s waist as she pulled the taller girls body flush against her own. This time letting out her own deep sigh, this was something Josie really needed but she found comfort in this embrace as well as she reminded herself that, yes Josie was safe in her arms.

 

They stayed in this embrace until Hope felt the need to hear Josie’s voice, to get a verbal confirmation that she was better. Hope slowly pulled back to look Josie in the eyes, taking her face in her hands wiping away her tears with her thumbs. “That help a little?”

 

“Yeah that did,” Josie answers back softly a grateful smile on her face. “Thank you Hope.”

 

Hope shakes her head, “You don’t need to thank me Josie. I know you needed this.”

 

“Yes I do, I do need to thank you for more than just this.” Josie’s smile a little weaker this time. “You saved me Hope.”

 

Hope pulled Josie back in for another quick hug, “Josie you never have to thank me for that, I’m always going to be there for you when you need help.”

 

Josie starts to feel her cheeks getting warm. _How does she do that? How does she make me feel weak in my knees, yet makes me feel so safe?_ Before Josie could anything else Hope speaks again pulling away from their hug. “We should head back upstairs, do you want to hang out in my room for a little? Maybe talk about everything that happened tonight.”

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Josie answers with a nod. Hope takes a step back offering Josie her hand. Josie’s smile gets a little wider as she accepts Hope’s hand, lacing her fingers with the older girls.

 

As the two walked down the halls in comfortable silence still hand in hand Josie realized something, she turned to Hope as they continued to walk she asks, “Hope?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Were you actually coming to mine and Lizzie’s birthday party?” Josie questions taking in Hope’s outfit again, she knows they basically invited everyone at school to come but she just never expected Hope would join in on the festivities.

 

“Uh ha, yeah I was actually,” Hope answered remembering she was still in her dress for the party.

 

“But you hate parties.”

 

Hope laughs at the remark “I don’t hate parties, I just don’t like dealing with drunk stupid people.” It was true, Hope didn’t hate going to parties, she actually had really enjoyed big events and parties growing up, she did grow up in New Orleans after all. But after losing her parents and closing herself off she didn’t really want to deal with people and some of the most annoying people to deal with were drunk teenagers. With the twins party though it was different and after her conversation with Rafael earlier she had a bit of a change of heart.

 

“Plus this was a party to celebrate you and your sister and I don’t know, I felt like that was a good enough reason to dress up and actually interact with others.” That wasn’t a lie. Then Hope got a little bit of courage and without even thinking added, “And you know, I wanted to see you.” Throwing in a famous Mikaelson smirk and wink for good measure.

 

Josie was pretty sure her face was as red as a tomato right now, her smile as wide as it has been all night. Her eyes fall down to her feet as she lets out a nervous laugh as they continued to Hope’s room. Hope gave her hand a gentle squeeze and smiled as well.

 

——————————————————————————————————-

When they finally made it back to Hope’s room she reluctantly let go of Josie’s hand to unlock her door letting the younger girl in.

 

Josie automatically went to sit on Hope’s bed as Hope shut her door. As soon as Hope sat next to Josie, the younger girl let her head fall onto Hope’s shoulder. Although Hope had distracted her thoughts for a bit, everything that had her mind racing earlier was back again. Hope looked down at Josie as she asked “So do you want to talk about what’s going on in that head of yours, or do you just want to sit here for a little bit?”

 

Josie sighed not moving from her current position, “I want to talk.” Hope wrapped her arm around Josie’s back and pulled her in closer to her side by her waist. Josie’s head now resting in the crock of Hope’s neck.

 

“Okay, go on, I’m ready whenever you are,” Hope told Josie, letting her know she was ready to listen whenever she was ready to talk. Making it clear to Josie she wasn’t going to push her, it was all up to her when and how much she wanted to talk.

 

Josie took a deep breathe and went on to tell Hope everything that was running through her head. How scared she was about being buried alive and how terrified she was that no one was going to find her. How she thought she was going to die until Hope and her super squad came to save her. She told Hope how grateful she was for her present, thanking her once again for saving her. They both had glanced down at the piece of jewelry around Josie’s neck as she spoke about it. Both of them expressing how grateful they were that Hope gave it to her and that Josie put it on right away.

 

Then Josie went on to talk about her feeling towards Josette. How great it was to actually meet her and talk to her, to get to know her. Next how guilty she felt for being excited to meet her because Caroline is her mom and she misses her and loves her but it’s just different. The tears started to fall again as Josie then explained how she basically had to kill Josette by siphoning the magic from her, Hope held her a little tighter for this part.

 

“Jos that wasn’t your fault. She was already dead, she was just here with borrowed magic and she didn’t have full control of her self. As much as it sucks, this isn’t on you. Trust me I know what it feels like to feel responsible for your parents death.” Hope says in a solemn voice, but Josie quickly picks up on it.

 

Hope’s words quickly catches Josie’s attention as she lifts her head up from where it rested against Hope. “Oh Hope no-“ Josie tries to speak but Hope cuts her off.

 

“It’s okay Josie I know, but hey this isn’t about me right now, this is all about you.” Hope reassures her, taking her free hand to squeeze Josie’s hands that rested in her lap.

 

“You sure?” Josie asked concern for the older girl clearly in her eyes.

 

“Yea go on.” Josie searches Hope’s eyes for any doubt that the girl was lying, when she didn’t find anything Josie accepted her response. With that, Josie settles back into Hope and continues to speak as she starts to play with Hope’s hand.

 

She talked about how broken her father looked and how she wished she could help take the pain away for him. She mentions how broken Lizzie seemed, she knew Lizzie was scared to let Josette in because she didn’t want to hurt Caroline, but she also saw the regret she had for keeping her at arms length. Josie told Hope everything and she could tell it was really starting to help.

 

Then Josie hesitates, _should I tell her what happened with Penelope?_ Hope can feel Josie tense up as she gets lost in her thoughts. “Josie hey what’s wrong? You can tell me…but if you really don’t want to tell me it’s okay.”

 

_God why is she so amazing and understanding?_

 

Josie signs, “It’s Penelope…”

 

Hope tenses a little hearing the witch’s name, “What did Penelope do?” Hope asked, a little bit of anger seeping through her words.

 

“She kissed me in the hallway after you guys had saved me. I had just gotten out of the showers and thanked MG for his help and then we started to argue and I don’t know she just kissed me.” Josie explained her emotions still jumbled from the whole encounter, she still wasn’t sure how she felt about everything.

 

“Did you kiss her back?” Hope asked softly with what sounded like sadness in her voice. _Why does she sound so sad, like she’s heart broken?_

 

“Yeah, yeah I did,” Josie answered disappointed in her own actions. “But I don’t know why, I mean I hate her and I hate how much she’s hurt me. Then she just kissed me and I don’t know it felt so familiar and my emotions were everywhere I just didn’t stop it.” Josie had continued trying to defend herself as if she needed to defend her actions. Josie started to feel Hope loosen her grip around her, catching her attention again, she sat up so she could try and meet Hope’s eyes but she wasn’t looking at her. Hope pulled her hand out of Josie’s grasp, her gaze still focused on the ground.

 

Josie didn’t like this at all, she didn’t like Hope pulling away from her, she didn’t like not being able to read what Hope was feeling. _What did I do? Why is she so upset?_

 

“Hope?” Josie asks hesitantly.

 

Hope shakes her head as she starts to look up, she looks straight ahead still not looking at Josie when she speaks, “God, what does she have over you?”

 

Josie’s a bit taken back by Hope’s question, “What do you mean?”

 

Hope still can’t look Josie in the eyes right now, she sighs, she never expected to have this conversation with her but since they are here there was no turning back now. “How is it she’s always able to get you to let her back in? How is she able to push and poke at you, then do something nice and then turns around again just to hurt you again. And you let her? why do you keep letting her play this messed up game with you?” Josie catches sight of a tear that runs down Hope’s face. Hope’s words are filled with a mixture of emotions, that Josie is struggling to decipher. She sounds hurt and almost jealous, maybe a bit of pain and heartbreak.

 

"I don’t…” Tries to defend herself but she stops when Hope finally turns to her giving her a knowing look and she knows it too. She does keep letting her in even though she doesn’t want to because she knows in the end she’s only going to hurt her.

 

“I guess it’s because she’s the only one to show that she cares about me in that way, that she loves me in that way. Penelope was my first real relationship, before her I just had crushes on people and nothing came out of any of those because they either didn’t share those same feelings or I was too scared to act on them (she quickly looks down and away from hope when she says those words). And as you’ve noticed no one else has been jumping at the chance to ask me out since Penelope. So I don’t know she’s just there, she’s something familiar, and she shows interest.” Josie tries to explain, not quite sure if what she just said made any sense.

 

Hope just looks at her in shock, she raises her eyebrow at her when she asks, “Josie, you do realize there are a ton of people here who would gladly date you right?”

Josie’s looking down at her hands “You’re just saying that to-“

 

“No I’m not.” Hope cuts her off which causes Josie to look up at her. Hope shifts her body so she’s now face to face with the younger girl. “Josie anyone would be lucky to date you, you’re amazing. You’re not only beautiful but you are the most caring person I’ve ever met. You’re smart and selfless. I swear there are moments where I think you wouldn’t hurt a fly but when it comes to protecting your friends or the ones you love, you’re ready to kick as at any moment. Josie, you are one of the best people I know but this whole thing with Penelope has everyone confused. This whole are they together again or oh wait do they hate each other mess she has you in, no one else knows what to do. She’s basically scared off anyone else from even asking you out with this stupid game of hers.”

 

Josie’s not sure what has her so stunned, how Hope just described her or how Hope basically said Penelope has been ruining any chance for her to have a new relationship. Okay yeah it was definitely the latter. “Wait no, she wouldn’t…” but then it hit’s Josie, it’s Penelope Park, of course she would do something like this.

 

“Are you kidding me? But why would she do that? This is so messed up!” Josie was worked up now. All sorts of new emotions were swirling around and Hope quickly picks up on it.

 

Hope grabs Josie by her shoulders trying to get her to stop her rant, “Okay you know what no more talk about Penelope Park, we are moving on to something else.”

 

“Alright well what do you suggest we do then because that’s pretty much all of my messed up drama from tonight.” Josie sighs, her emotions have been on one heck of a roller coaster tonight.

 

“Well,” Hope glances around her room and notices her clock *11:39pm* “Hey its still before midnight, so it’s still technically your birthday.” Hope stood up, and started walking to her desk, turning on her portable speaker, music starting to softly play, she couldn’t have it too loud with others already asleep in their rooms. She stoped right in front of Josie still sitting on her bed and extended her hand out for her to take as she asked her, “May I have this dance?” 

 

Josie just looked in aw at the girl standing before her. With a smile she gladly took Hope’s hand, as the older girl pulled her up to stand. Hope moved Josie’s hand to her shoulder and took her other hand in her own as they were about to dance when she suddenly stopped.

 

“Oh wait!” Hope said as she pulled away from Josie.

 

“Whats wrong?” Josie was completely confused to what the older girl was doing.

 

Hope looked down at her dress and back up to Josie as she answered shrugging her shoulders, “I’m way too overdressed for this."

 

Josie could only laugh at her she looked amazing in that dress, “What are you talking about? If anything I’m technically underdressed.” Josie responded gesturing towards her standing in pajama pants and a t-shirt.

 

“Well you are the birthday girl here, and I can not be be upstaging the birthday girl with my outfit.” Hope simply answers like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“You’re a dork you know that right.” A small laugh escapes Josie’s lips as she not so subtly checks Hope out from head to toe in that dress. “Besides you look so hot in this dress.” _Oh shit did I just say that out loud,_ Josie immediately feels her cheeks going red again.

 

Hope smirks at her with that signature Mikaelson grin, _I swear I could melt whenever she gives me this look. God and when he raises her eyebrow like that, i’m pretty sure my heart is about to beat out of my chest._ “Well thanks for the compliment Josie.” Hope winks at her, “but seriously let me get out of this dress.”

 

“Do you mind?” Hope asks Josie as she turns her back to her to show the zipper.

 

Josie swallows so loudly she’s pretty sure Hope could hear her. “Umm yeah sure.” Josie answers taking a step closer as her hands reach up to Hope’s dress. A chill runs down Hope’s spine as she feels Josie’s hands on her bare skin. One hand taking hold of the zipper the other holding the top of the dress. As Josie started pulling the zipper down, she could feel goosebumps starting to form on Hope’s skin when her top hand held onto the dress.

 

Josie’s cheeks started to flush again as she realized how far down the zipper went as more and more of Hope’s back became exposed to her. Finally the zipper stopped at the small of Hope’s back. Josies fingers brushed down Hope’s spine when she dropped her top hand from holding up the dress. It was Hope’s turn to blush after feeling another chill from Josie’s touch. “Thanks Jos.”

 

Hope made her way over to her closet, opening the door and taking a step in using the door as a partition. Josie had been staring watching Hope make her way to the closest, she snapped out of her thoughts about how gorgeous Hope looked, when she heard the fabric of the dress hit the ground. Josie quickly turned around embarrassed with herself, now giving the older girl some privacy. She finally turned around once she heard Hope’s voice again.

 

“Yup much better,” Hope stated as she let her hair down and walked back in front of Josie. Hope now sporting some school issued sweatpants and a t-shirt.

 

“Yeah you’re definitely a dork,” Josie laughs as Hope steps in front of her.

 

“Shhhh don’t tell anyone, I’m supposed to be the big bad Tribrid remember,” Hope smirks.

 

“Your secret is safe with me,” Josie winks back at her.

 

Hope smiles at Josie, an amused look on her face, well if she was going to call her a dork, might as well go all out. Hope dramatically takes a bow for Josie and Josie simply laughs at her antics stepping forward to curtsy back in response. Hope extends her hand out and Josie takes it without question. Hope taking Josie’s other hand placing it on her shoulder and finally places her own on Josie’s waist. The two smile at one another as Matthew Mayfield’s “Take What I Can Get” starts to play in the background, Hope gives Josie a slight nod as takes the lead and the two start to dance around Hope’s room.

 

Dancing with Josie is a lot different compared to dancing with Rafael. It’s effortless and gracefully, Josie easily follows Hope’s lead, almost like she knows exactly where the older girl wants to go. Their bare feet gliding across the hardwood floors with ease.

 

“How’d you learn how to dance like this?” Josie asks with a laugh as the shorter girl quickly dips her and pulls her back up.

 

With a smirk Hope answers, “One of my aunts has been around for more than a thousand years, this was kind of her jam.”

 

As they continued to dance, Josie’s mind starts to race again, not about the dangers she faced tonight but of the girl dancing with her in her arms. All Josie could think about was Hope and what all of this meant. _Does Hope like me back? Wait am I starting to like Hope again, I mean I never really stopped having a crush on her but what is this? No no she’s just being nice, she’s being a good friend. But the way she’s been acting tonight, the touches and the looks that’s more than friendship right._ Josie could feel Hope start to slow down their pace as the song slowly started to fade.

 

Josie’s heart was still racing when she decided to take a chance so she let go of Hope’s hand. She notices the flash of disappointment that cross the older girls face at the loss of contact, but she also catches the smile that quickly forms once she realizes Josie was moving her hand to her other shoulder. Hope let her hand fall to Josie’s waist, her smile growing a little more as she felt Josie pull her in a little closer as the girl moved her hands to the back of Hope’s next.

 

The next song starts to play and Hope recognizes it from the very first note. It’s a song she’s listened to probably a hundred times by now and every time she listens to it, she thinks about Josie. Every time she hears those lyrics they hit her in a different way then they probably would for most. They are literally all the things she wishes she could say to Josie. The beat is a little faster than the last song, so they just sway to the rhythm. Hope takes a deep breathe as the first lyrics are sung.

 

_This night, no, I don't wanna talk about her_

_Tonight, I really wanna fix your hurt_

_'Cause I can see it in your face_

_Your heart is breaking, heart is breaking_

_No, this night, no, I don't wanna hear her name_

_Tonight, no, I don't wanna play her games_

_'Cause I, I really wanna be the one to take you_

_One to take you home._

 

Josie isn’t really paying attention to the lyrics of the song, she’s too preoccupied by her thoughts on how close she is to Hope. Thoughts of the goosebumps that are forming against her neck every time Hope takes a breathe. She’s caught up in her thoughts again until she hears the light humming coming from the girl in her arms.

 

_Fed up of being the shoulder you cry on_

_I want to be the shoulder you lie on_

_Everyday, every night_

_I'll be fine, I'll be fine_

_If you're mine_

_Fed up of being the one that you lean on_

_I want to be the one that you dream of_

_Everyday, every night_

_I'll be fine (I'll be fine, I'll be fine)_

 

Josie starts to pick up on the lyrics, but what catches her attention the most is what comes next as the music drops.

 

_If I get my way, I'mma take care of you_

_I can take her place, let me get my way, ooh_

_If you let me try, just one night, I can prove_

_I can take her place, let me get my way, ooh_

_(Hey, hey)_

 

Hope Mikaelson, the Hope Mikaelson was singing the chorus and wow did she sound amazing. _Wait? Hope can sing? Of course she can sing, what can’t Hope do?_ Josie was even more amazed by the girl in her arms than she thought possible. Hope continued to softly sing along to the song as she still swayed to the rhythm of the music.

 

_This time, no, I'mma make you see me too_

_This night, I'm never letting go of you_ (Josie could feel Hope squeeze her waist)

_Tonight, I'mma put a end to all the waitin'_

_All the waitin’_

 

_Fed up of being the shoulder you cry on_

_I want to be the shoulder you lie on_

_Everyday, every night_

_I'll be fine, I'll be fine_

_If you're mine_

_Fed up of being the one that you lean on_

_I want to be the one that you dream of_

_Everyday, every night_

_I'll be fine (I'll be fine, I'll be fine)_

 

Hope starts to pull away from Josie, she wanted to look her in the eyes as she continued to sing. She wanted Josie to know these words were meant for her.

 

_If I get my way, I'mma take care of you_

_I can take her place, let me get my way, ooh_

_If you let me try, just one night, I can prove_

_I can take her place, let me get my way, ooh_

_Don't you know I try_

_To forget about you at night?_

_Being more than just friends, oh I, need ya_

_'Cause I've been on your side_

_Long before this new girl came by_

_She does nothin' but tell you lies_

_I know_

 

_If I get my way, I'mma take care of you_

_I can take her place, let me get my way, ooh_

_If you let me try, just one night, I can prove_

_I can take her place, let me get my way_

_Oh woh woh oh_

 

Josie’s heart starts to race, listening to every word Hope sings with passion in her eyes. _What does this all mean? Is this really how Hope feels, is this how Hope feels about me?_

 

_If I get my way, I'mma take care of you_

_I can take her place, let me get my way, ooh_

_If you let me try (me try), just one night, I can prove_

_I can take her place, let me get my way, ooh_

_If I get my way, I'mma take care of you_

_I can take her place, let me get my way (ooh)_

_If you let me try, just one night, I can prove_

_I can take her place, let me get my way, ooh_

 

Hope sings the final note as the song starts to fade a way.

 

They both stand there staring into each others eyes, neither one daring to move, the next song playing not eve registering in the minds. They are lost in this moment, just standing there in Hope’s room holding on to one another. Hope just put all her emotions out there on the table. She knows she didn’t directly say them for Josie to completely understand but she prays she’s done enough for the the younger girl to see she cares about her. Well her prayers were answered because Josie felt every word she sang for her. Josie is the first one to break their stare her eyes glancing down to Hope’s lips, she slowly starts to pull Hope closer into her. Her head dropping moving so her lips were ghosting over Hope’s.

 

All Hope had to do was lean in but a voice in the back of her head stops her “Josie, wait” Hope says barely above a whisper stopping the girl in her tracks as she takes a small step back.

 

“Hope-“ Josie drops her hands from around Hope’s neck fear and confusion laced in her voice, “what’s wrong?”

 

“We can’t-“ Josie’s heart sinks, what was she thinking, of course there is no way Hope had feelings for her, she was just trying to make her feel better. Regret and panic immediately sets in.

 

“Right sorry i’m so stupid, why would Hope Mikaelson want me I should just go-“ Josie starts to ramble as she turns away from Hope making her way towards the door, but Hope’s faster than she is.

 

“Josie stop-“ Hope reaches out and grabs Josie’s left hand with her right. Hope laces her fingers with hers, the sudden contact causes Josie to freeze in her tracks. Hope gently pulls the younger girl back in front of her. But Josie keeps her head down, avoiding Hope’s gaze new tears starting to form in her eyes. Hope takes her left hand to Josie’s cheek raising her head so Hope could look at her warm brown eyes, “Hey look at me.” Hope says softly as she wipes a stray tear from Josie’s cheek. Josie caves and lets her eyes meet Hope’s, she only sees love in them staring back at her. They both take a deep breathe.

 

Hope takes a small step towards Josie closing the distance between them. Hope sighs, it’s not or never she has to tell Josie the truth about how she feels. “Josie, look I know you’ve been through a lot tonight and I know you’ve probably got a swirl of emotions running through you right now. I don’t want to take advantage of that, I want you, god I want to kiss you so badly right now but it isn’t fair for me to push this on you. It’s not fair when I know once you’ve had some time or when you wake in the morning, there will still be a chance that this might not be what you wanted. Josie I want you so bad but I don’t want to ruin being your friend if it’s because of one night of weakness, one night that might end regret.”

 

“You really want to be with me?” Josie questions, stunned at Hope’s words. _She actually wants to be with me._ A smile crosses her face, but still a look of disbelief and confusion apparent in her eyes, this has to be some dream.

 

Hope has to laugh at Josie’s reaction, “Yes Josie, I want to be with you.” Hope answers as she tucks a stray hair behind Josie’s ear, her fingers grazing her cheek and down her neck, Hope’s hand made its way back up to hold her cheek “I want to be with you. I want to take you out on a proper date. I want to hold your hand in the hallways and kiss you whenever I want.” Josie still has this look of almost shock written across her face at Hope’s words. Hope just shakes her head and lets out a soft chuckle again as she brings her other hand to Josie’s other cheek.

 

“Josie if I had it my way, I’d take care of you, I would make sure you always felt loved and heard always.” Both of the girls glance down at the necklace Josies fingers were now playing with once again. “If I could get my way, I wouldn’t let Penelope play with your emotions like she had anymore, like your heart is on a yo-yo string.” Hope speaks with conviction in her voice.

 

“I will gladly be your shoulder to cry on when you need it, but I also want my shoulder to be the one you lie on when we fall asleep at night. We’ve known each other for a decade and all I’ve ever wanted to do was be your friend. To be best friends with you and your sister, but now I’ve realized I want more than that, I want to be more than just your friend Jo.” Josie is speechless, she’s always wanted to hear Hope say things like this to her and here she was, her childhood crush basically confessing to her that she’s had feeling for her.

 

Hope takes another breathe before she continues trying to gather her thoughts, “Jo I could go on and on trying to convince you that this is real, that I really want you and of all the things I want to be for you, but I want to do all of this the right way.” Hope’s still holding Josie’s face in her hands as she looks into her eyes making sure Josie fully understands what she’s saying.

 

Josie just simply nods for Hope to go on, a smile on her face.

 

All Hope can do is smile back at her, “So when everything settles down in that beautiful mind of your, when you are able to say you are okay after all of this trauma you’ve gone through tonight, come find me. Come back to me and I’ll gladly ask you again to give me a chance, to just give me one night to prove to you that this can work.”

 

Josie leans forward so she can rest her forehead on the shorter girls, a smile on her face as a soft laugh escapes her lips, “I’m pretty sure you’ve already proven that tonight and I’m pretty sure if I kissed you right now I definitely wouldn’t regret it.” A wide smile makes its way on Hope’s face, she shakes her head and lets a soft laugh that matches Josie’s. Josie continues, “But I understand, and I appreciate that you’re taking all of this into consideration. I know my emotions are everywhere right now and there is a lot of things I have to sort through but I do know I want to see where this goes. So I promise, when I’m good I’m coming back to find you.” Josie leans in to kiss Hope on the cheek, she hesitates from pulling back. She really wants to feel Hope’s lips against hers, they were so close but Josie knew they couldn’t do that, not tonight. So instead she buries her head into Hopes neck pulling her into a hug.

 

Hope relaxes into the embrace, burying her own face into Josie’s neck as her arms snake around the girls waist. Hope could stay like this forever if it were possible but she knew it was getting late and Josie needed to rest.

 

“Jo, it’s getting late,” Hope says as she slowly starts to release her grip, now simply letting her hands rest on Josie’s waist. “I should walk you back to your room.” Hope takes a small step back giving her a chance to look at Josie in the eyes again.

 

“Actually umm,” Josie’s cheeks start to turn red and her eyes dart down to her feet as Hope looks at her with slight confusion as what the girl wanted to say next. Josie was fidgeting with her hands, she was way too nervous all of a sudden, she took a breathe again as she met Hope’s eyes, “Could I actually spend the night here with you, please?”

 

“Umm yeah sure that’s no problem, you can take the bed and I can-“

 

“No Hope I umm…was hoping we could sleep in your bed together.” Now it was Hope’s turn to blush.

 

“Are you sure?” Hope questioned, at this point she started wondering if this was actually happening.

 

“Yeah and you know, falling asleep on your shoulder sounds amazing right now.” Josie adds with her own smirk, noticing how she was starting to make the older girl just as anxious as she was moments ago.

 

“Shut up,” That blush had completely taken over both of her cheek. Hope nervously rubbed at the back of her neck, looking back up meeting Josie’s eyes with a smile. “Okay yeah, well then, let’s get some sleep.”

 

They both made their way over to Hope’s bed and start to settle in. Hope made herself comfortable lying on her back as Josie snuggled into Hope’s side. Hope wrapped her arm around Josie as she rested her head on Hope’s shoulder and let her own arm fall across Hope’s stomach holding onto her waist. Josie pulled herself as close as possible to Hope without being on top of the girl, god only know how Hope would have reacted to that. The girl has self control but having Josie on top on her in her own bed, she wouldn’t have stood a chance. They both started to relax into each others touch, finding comfort in their closeness. Hope mindlessly starts tracing shapes into Josie’s arm as she listens to the girls soft breathing.

 

Hope could tell Josie was about to drift into sleep, so she carefully tilted her head down trying not to disturb the younger girl. She placed a sweet kiss on Josie’s forehead and whispered, “Happy Birthday Josie.” Hope watches as a smile forms on Josies face.

 

Josie’s eyes remained shut as she shifted even closer into Hope, nuzzling her face into Hope’s neck where Josie left her own sweet kiss. She whispered back “Thank you Hope.”

 

Hope felt a chill run down her spine again at the touch of Josie’s lips against her neck. Good lord, they weren’t even dating yet and this girl already had Hope whipped so badly. Hope just sighed as she looked down at the now sleeping girl in her arms. She couldn’t deny it, Josie definitely already had Hope wrapped around her finger and she didn’t even know it. She would do anything to make this girl happy, to make Josie smile, she would do anything to protect her. Hope is pulled from her thoughts when she feels Josie squeeze her arm that laid across her waist. Hope smiles and she relaxes a bit, this is a moment she’s only dreamed of before. She let’s herself take a deep breathe as she shuts her eyes, finally allowing herself to fall a sleep with the girl of her dreams in her arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is, Part 2!
> 
> A few of you had asked for this and I had realized I technically had left you all with a slight cliffhanger, so I decided I would try and wrap things up for you all. 
> 
> So holy crap I did not expect this part to be so long but I kind of just couldn't help myself and I was struggling to figure out a good time to end. Hopefully this all ends up making sense and I didn't make this into one long boring story.
> 
> I did use some elements from episodes 1x10, 1x11, and 1x12, although sorry everyone I did not dive into the wish AU worlds or else this would have been ridiculously long.
> 
> Anyway like always, apologies for any spelling and grammatical errors, thank you for checking out my story and I hope you all enjoy!

Rays of sunlight started to peer through Hope’s window as the sun started to rise, the light shining in Hope’s face causing her to stir. She was about to stretch out her limbs when Hope noticed this weight on her chest, her eyes fluttered open and looked to find a still sleeping Josie wrapped up in her arms. Hope smiled at the sight of Josie sleeping, her body curled up against her own side, the young siphoners head resting on Hope’s chest and with their legs intertwined. _So last night wasn’t a dream,_ Hope thought to herself, _either that or I’m dreaming right now._ Hope starts to replay all of the events from last night over again in her read, thinking about how she gave Josie the talisman that helped in saving her in the cemetery then finding her in the kitchen that night to basically confessing her feelings for the girl. Now here she was lying in bed with the girl she had once only dreamed about having moments like this with.

 

Hope turned her head to check her clock, * _6:07am*_ the girl released a sigh, she could stay like this for hours if she could but she knew they couldn’t stay like this much longer. Lizzie was going to be up soon, and waking up without Josie there might send the girl into a panic after everything that had happened last night. Plus other students would be getting up soon and although Hope doesn’t care what others think about her, she didn’t need any rumors swirling around why Josie Saltzman was leaving her room in the morning. Not that it was any of their business and it’s not like they actually did anything scandalous last night but it’s something she didn’t want Josie to have to deal with on top pf everything else. Hope did smirk at the thought of how Penelope would react to rumors of Hope and Josie spending the night together. Don’t get her wrong she was still grateful for the witch’s help in saving Josie but when it comes to how Penelope has treated Josie in general since the two had broken up, Hope would gladly punch her in the face if she had the chance.

 

Hope mindlessly started to run her fingers thru Josie’s hair as she debated with herself on how much longer she should let the younger girl sleep. Hope was so lost in thought she hadn’t noticed Josie had started to stir, that is until she felt the Josie’s fingers starting to play with her own. Hope looked down to see Josie take her hand into her own, interlacing their fingers together. All Hope could do was smile at the action as she squeezed Josie’s hand. She couldn’t see it but Josie was staring at their interlocked hands as well and she smiled wide when she felt Hope squeeze her hand. Josie nuzzled her face back into Hope’s neck taking a deep breathe, inhaling Hope’s scent. Hope let out a soft laugh, Josie’s actions tickling Hope’s skin.

 

“Well good morning to you too Josie,” Hope sweetly whispers a little rasp in her voice as she continued to play with Josie’s hair and started to massage the girls scalp.

 

Josie could not deny it felt absolutely amazing to wake up in Hope’s arms, she felt so safe and warm. The feeling of Hope’s skin beneath her fingers, the steady beat of her heart, soothed her as the older girl had this almost calming presence around her as she slept. In all honesty Josie thought she was going to be plagued with nightmares throughout the night after all the trauma she had dealt with but none came. Instead all she dreamed about was Hope, Hope kept all the monsters and demons away. Now hearing her voice and feeling her fingers in her hair, _seriously could we just stay like this forever?_

 

“Mmm morning Hope” replied burying her face even farther if possible into the crock of Hope’s neck. Her nose brushing up against the older girls skin and almost on instinct Josie starts to place gentle kisses there.

 

The sensation of feeling Hope’s skin against her lips was almost intoxicating to Josie, it only made her desire to kiss the older girl on the lips grow. Josie released her grip from Hope’s hand now placing her own on the older girl’s waist. Her lips starting to trail kisses up Hope’s neck, getting dangerously close to Hope’s ear. This earned a soft moan to escape Hope’s lips by accident, _Holy shit, dang it Josie why do I feel like putty in your hands,_ Hope thinks to herself. Hope’s reaction causes Josie to squeeze at her waist pulling Hope’s body closer to hers, turning the older girl so now they were laying face-to-face.

 

“Jos you gotta stop, you’re making it very difficult for me not to kiss you right now,” Hope almost pleads putting her free hand on the younger girl’s chest trying to get her to stop. Yeah remember that whole self control thing, well if Josie keeps this up, that’s for sure going out the window.

 

“So then kiss me,” Josie whispers into Hope’s ear sending chills throughout the girls entire body, almost causing her to moan once again but this time Hope was able to hold it in.

 

“Come on you know I meant what I said last night, I want to do this right.” Hope pushes a little on Josie’s shoulder trying to get the girl to look up at her.

 

Josie finally pulls away from Hope’s neck causing the other girl some relief. Josie looks into Hope’s eyes for the first time that morning, _oh yeah I could definitely get used to waking up to see these eyes every morning._ Josie loved Hope’s eyes, she got lost in them almost every time she looked in them. This morning though she noticed they were a little darker than normal, a hint of desire and want in them, this just caused Josie to smirk, “And I meant what I said, when I told you I know I would definitely not regret kissing you.”

 

Josie couldn’t quite tell where this new found courage of hers was coming from, maybe it was because she was still barely awake right now and possibly delusional not fully aware of what she’s doing. Maybe it was because Hope just pulled out this different side of her, Hope made her feel confident to be herself because Hope never judged her. Well whatever the reason was Josie was certainly enjoying herself knowing she was able to make Hope squirm.

 

“God you’re such a tease” Hope shakes her head at the younger girl, this was basically torture for the tribrid and Josie had to know it.

 

“Am not!” Josie tries to defend acting shocked at Hope’s claim.

 

“Then what do you call this?” Hope pointed between Josie and her neck.

 

“Me trying to convince you to do something we both really want to do.” Josie responds confidently as if she had won their mini debate. Hope just gives her that knowing look, her eyebrow raised and her lips in a straight line with this sort of slight pout.

 

Josie quickly caved, “Ugh okay fine!” Josie sighs defeated, she releases her grip from the older girl and rolls away from her now lying on her back. Josie crossed her arms in front of her a pout clear on her face.

 

Hope sits up on her elbows and shakes her head at the girl again, releasing a small laugh in the process.

 

The tribrid leans over to grab Josie around the waist and effortlessly pulls her back over to her. This causes Josie to let out a quiet squeal as Hope ends up pulling her up and over her so now Josie was straddling her lap. _Oh my god, that was so hot,_ Josie’s face is flush again, like it was so many times last night _, How could I forget how strong Hope was._

 

Hope was looking up at Josie’s eyes lovingly, her arms firmly snaked around Josie’s waist as she was sitting up in front of her. Josie’s hands had been resting on Hope’s chest out of pure reaction to keep herself steady as she had been caught completely of guard by Hope’s sudden movements. Now settled into her spot on Hope’s lap Josie let her hands slide up so they rested around the older girls neck. Josie took in the sight in front of her, Hope was a combination of looking absolutely beautiful and adorably cute, if that made any sense. Hope’s hair was down in messy waves almost like beach curls but you could tell that she had just rolled out of bed. Those gorgeous blue eyes were shining bright but sleep still clearly filled them as she struggled now and then to keep them open. Then there was Hopes beautiful smile, Hope had a wide smile on her face as she looked up at Josie and it caused the younger girls heart to race again.

 

“Hi” Hope let the simple greeting slip out so softly, if they weren’t so close Josie sure she probably wouldn’t have heard it.

 

“Hey,” Josie replied back sweetly, a huge smile on her face as she started to play with the hair on the nape of Hope’s neck. “How’d you sleep?” Josie genuinely asked.

 

“Honestly I think that was the best sleep I’ve gotten in a long time.” Hope’s answer made Josie smile a little wider. “You?”

 

“I’m not gonna lie, I was worried I was going to wake you up from nightmares about last night but I didn’t have any. I think you helped keep the bad dreams away.” Hope started to blush at Josie’s response, she was grateful to hear Josie was able to sleep soundly but was also a bit happy to realize the impact she had it that.

 

The two remained quiet for a moment as they stared at each other lovingly when Hope remembered why she needed to make sure Josie got up in the first place, she turned her heard towards her clock on the night stand, *6:32am*.

 

Hope let out a sigh and turned her head back to Josie with a look of disappointment all over her face, “You really should head back to your room now, before Lizzie wakes up.” Josie turns to check the clock herself and realizes Hope’s right.

 

Her head droops in defeat, Josie falls forward into Hope so her head now rested on the girls shoulder and her hands fall from Hopes neck. “Nooooo,” Josie whined as her fingers find the bottom of Hope’s shirt and she starts the play with the material. Hope just laughed at her response. Josie raised her head back up and looked at Hope with what the older girl could only imagine was her best attempt at the sad puppy dog eyes. “Can’t I just stay a little longer?”

 

This earns another small laugh from Hope, she releases her grip around Josies waist so she could bring her hands up to the girls face. Josie relaxes into Hope’s touch, “I’m sorry love but we can’t take that chance, besides other people are gonna be waking up soon and I don’t want you getting in trouble for spending the night in here.”

 

“Fine,” Josie surrenders, her gaze dropping from Hope’s as she let go of the bottom of the older girls shirt as well. Josie catches Hope’s eyes again when she asks, “But would you… would you walk me back to my room?” She asks timidly, for some reason nervous that Hope would same no.

 

Without hesitation Hope answers, “I’d love to.” Hope’s response putting a smile on both of their faces again. Josie shifted and crawled off of Hope ready to head back to her room. Hope turned throwing her legs off the side of the bed, but before she could push herself up off her bed Josie steps in front of her. Hope looks up at her a little confused, Josie simply extends out her hand, this time waiting for Hope to accept it and of course Hope does.

 

They quietly exited Hope’s room and started walking down the halls hand in hand towards the twins room, trying their best to make sure no one caught them up and about this early.

 

As they neared the twins room, Josie suddenly stops a few steps in front of her door, she steps and turns so she’s now face to face with Hope. “What are you doing?” Hope asks a bit confused by the girls actions.

 

“What? I wanted to get a few more seconds of Hope Mikaelson looking cute with bed head ingrained in my brain.” Josie answer the older girl as she took the final few steps to her room walking backwards until they stop in front of her door.

 

“And you called me a dork last night.” Hope comments honestly not even caring if she does have bed head right now, she didn’t plan on letting anyone else besides Josie see her like this.

 

Their fingers are still intertwined as they held their hands between them. Hope doesn’t really know what to say, or if she should say anything, she’s pondering what to do next when Josie pulls her into a hug.

 

With her arms around Hope’s neck Josie leans in and whispers, ”Thank you Hope…for everything.”

 

Hope squeezes her arms around Josie’s waist when she responds, “Josie you know you don’t have to thank me.”

 

“I know,” Josie answers as she starts to pull away, adding in, “but I want to.” With a smile on her face she looked Hope in those amazing blue eyes once again. “Oh and I didn’t forget what you said last night. I promise when I’m ready I’m gonna come find you with my answer if we can give this a chance.” Hope’s heart started to race at this.

 

"I’ll be here. See you later Josie.” Hope starts to take a step back and turns to head down the hallway, when Josie catches her attention.

 

“Hope?”

 

“Yeah?” Hope asks turning back around to face Josie stoping in her tracks.

 

Josie quickly steps forward and kisses Hope on the cheek, with a smile on her face, “I’ll see you later.” And with that Josie turns around to sneak back into her own room, leaving Hope standing in the middle of the hallway with a goofy grin on her face.

 

_——————————————————————————————————————_

It had been two days since the twins party and Hope had decided to give Josie her space. She didn’t necessarily avoid Josie but she kept her distance and didn’t seek the younger girl out, like she said she wanted to give the girl sometime with her own thoughts. That didn’t mean her eyes didn’t light up when she noticed Josie enter into a room, she would give the girl a shy smile whenever they caught each others eye from across a room. Plus after that night, Lizzie had pretty much made it her sworn duty to stay by her twins side at pretty much all times.

 

It was now Monday morning and Hope was walking down the halls to class with Rafael when noticed movement from her peripheral vision. She practically froze in the middle of the corridor by the wide open front door when she had caught sight of Josie. She watched as Alaric hugged and kissed his daughters goodbye as he helped pack up one of the school cars.

 

Alaric had mentioned yesterday that Caroline was upset to hear what happened to the girls on their birthday especially with what happened to Josie. Caroline had felt so guilty for not being there for the girls so she decided to have them flown out to Europe to meet her and get some much needed mother daughter bonding time. Plus she thought it would be good for the girls to get away from all of the dangerous monster for awhile, two weeks to be exact, Hope just didn’t realize that meant starting today.

 

Alaric was talking to Dorian in the drivers seat and Lizzie had already hoped into the front seat when Hope’s eyes found Josie again, she watched as the brunette twin threw her last bag into the trunk and shut it. As Josie went to open the passenger door behind Dorian, she had stopped like she could feel someone was watching her, and she was right. Josie turned her attention towards the front door of the school to find gorgeous blue eyes watching her.

 

Hope could feel her cheeks turning red realizing she had been caught staring but that didn’t stop the smile that spread across her lips as well. Josie smiled widely at her as she opened her door.

 

“Hope, Hope you coming?” Rafael had called back to her from down the hallway realizing she had stopped behind him.

 

Hope turns her attention to Rafael for a quick moment as she responds “Umm yea sorry, just give me a second.” She calls out then shifts her attention back to Josie.

 

Josie had already hoped into the car and rolled her window down, she waved at Hope as she mouth a simple “bye.”

 

Hope awkwardly waved back blushing even harder now, she quickly looked down, as she looked back up at Josie she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear still a wide smile on her face.

 

“Hope come on, let’s go we are gonna be late” Rafael called back at her again, seriously debating on just leaving her to stare at whatever she was looking at out the front door.

 

“I’m coming,” She shouted back at him, a little bit of annoyance in her voice. She looked back at the car one last time to see Josie still looking back at her with that contagious smile of hers. Josie winked at her then tilted her head back as she mouthed “go on” indicating to the girl she should head off to class. Hope gave the girl one last smile and wave before she jogged off to meet Rafael and hopefully make it to class before the tardy bell rang.

 

_—————————————————————————————————————_

_*2 WEEKS LATER*_

 

Although she missed having them around, Hope was seriously grateful the twins weren’t around for all the craziness that came at them these past 2 weeks. From being tormented by the Necromancer resulting in losing the knife, then having to save Landon from basically a Merman and finding a new artifact, to fighting off the nightmares caused by the Oneiori, Hope was exhausted. Yup she was definitely happy the two siphoners weren’t here to be apart of this mess.

 

Hope was in Dr. Saltzman’s office discussing with him about the Urn and what the next potential monster could be when the Twins pushed Alaric’s office doors wide open, their suitcases in hand.

 

“Uh girls what are you doing here you’re not supposed to get in until tonight.” Alaric questioned his daughters a bit surprised to see them standing there.

 

Hope stood from her seat and turned to two girls standing in the doorway to give them both her full attention. She glanced between the two girls noticing their different expression, Josie looked happy with a faint look of maybe disappointment behind her eyes at her fathers question about their arrival. Lizzie on the other hand looked pissed when she answered, “Mom was able to get us direct into Dulles then, faxed, texted, and emailed you our revised itinerary.”

 

“I’m so sorry it’s been chaos around here.” Alaric tried to defend himself for not knowing the girls itinerary. Hope on the other hand had basically already tuned out the current conversation and was pretty much just staring at Josie. Hope knew she had missed the younger girl but now having her back and standing right in front of her she realized she had missed Josie A LOT.

 

It’s not until Josie speaks that Hope is pulled from her thoughts as Lizzie was about to comment back on their fathers priorities, Josie chimed in “It’s okay Dad we know that you’re overwhelmed but Europe was amazing and seeing Mom was really good.”

 

Josie looked so happy, that smile on her face truly lit up the whole room as she spoke about the trip. Hope couldn’t stop herself from smiling as well. _Oh my god why does Josie have to look so cute in that beret? Gah I’ve missed that smile._

 

“Joe has covered the bright side, the far less sunny side was waiting for you in the chilly dark morning at the terminal and you not showing up!” Yup Lizzie was definitely upset.

 

Seeing that Lizzie was clearly upset and Alaric had pretty much back himself into a corner, Hope tried to step in, “In his defense we’ve been in crisis mode around here.” It was Josie’s turn to stare at Hope, she knows it was only two weeks but at the time it felt like it had been forever since she saw the older girl.

 

“We’ve heard all about it,” Lizzie started turning her attention to Hope. Hope was expecting Lizzie to continue with some snarky remark about all that happened while they were gone but Josie gave Lizzie a look. Lizzie stopped herself and took a deep breathe.

 

“You know what I don’t care about what fairy tale monsters have been tormenting the school, what I care about is that our own dad doesn’t see us as a high enough priority in his life to actually check in on us. So instead of getting pick up by or own father or even someone from the school, we had to take a 3 hour shuttle ride that smelled like an open sewer and feet.” Lizzie turns around and storms off, probably back to the twins room.

 

“Lizzie!” Alaric tries to call out to her, contemplating running after her.

 

“Don’t worry dad, I think she’s just a little jet lagged from the flight, plus the bus ride didn’t really help much. I’ll go talk to her.” Josie says trying to reassure her father.

 

“Thank you Josie.” Alaric looks at his daughter with appreciation, as he turns away to head back behind his desk.

 

Josie let’s her attention drift back to Hope who was still looking at her with that warm smile, “Hi Hope.”

 

“Hi Josie.” Hope responded back with a shy smile as she watched the girl head off to find her sister.

 

_——————————————————————————————————_

After their fun welcome back exchange with their father the twins had spent the rest of their day settling back in and catching up with their professors and other friends.

 

The next day Hope was reading in the common area when Rafael and Landon joined her, they were discussing that nights talent show. Hope was explaining to them how each faction had one performance to represent them, suddenly the trio’s attention shifts from their conversation to the twins now standing in front of them.

 

“Good morning Rafael” Lizzie greeted him, Raf looked up at her a little hesitant.

 

“Uh hi umm, how was your trip?” Raf asked still feeling a little guilty as he thought about the last time he interacted with the blonde twin was when he pretty much dumped her on the girls birthday.

 

“Excellent, thank you for asking,” Josie spoke up for the both of them. She turned her attention to Landon who was sitting a little too close to Hope for her liking, “and welcome back Landon.”

 

“Didn’t you vote me out?” Landon questions, a hint of resentment in his voice.

 

Josie’s gaze dropped down to the floor, feeling a little embarrassed and bad for making the comment in the first part but Lizzie quickly stepped in, “That’s all in the past.” Lizzie stated firmly with a slight glare.

 

“Uh huh,” Landon shook his head at them sarcastically.

 

“Hey,” Hope caught everyone’s attention, Hope looked at Landon almost offended by his remark, “don’t forget, I voted you out too. We all had our reasons for our choices.”

 

It was Landon’s turn to feel embarrassed and guilty, he looked back up and apologized, “Sorry Josie, sorry Lizzie.”

 

“It’s okay Landon.” Josie speaks up again.

 

“Well moving on, is everyone as excited as I am about tonight?” Lizzie quickly changes the subject.

 

“Yeah we were just talking about that actually,” Hope answers her as she gives a slight point to the boys, Hope smiles as she adds, “you two have some great timing to be back, the witches performance wouldn’t be the same without you two.”

 

“Thank you.” Josie responds with a slight blush on her cheeks at Hope’s comment.

 

Rafael could feel things were about to get awkward noticing the glances going on between, Hope, Josie, and Landon, so he quickly decided now was a good time to leave, “Well speaking of the talent show, I need to go check in with the other wolves to figure out what in the world we are going to do. I think right now our best option is Rachel’s juggling routine…” He states as he starts to get up from his seat.

 

“Yeah…so this should be fun. Landon you coming?” Rafael turns to his brother as he threw his backpack over his shoulder.

 

Landon’s gaze shifts from Rafael to the girls, and back down to Hope “Uh yeah sure, see you all later.” He answers as he smiles at Hope.

 

Hope responds with a quick smile and head nod as Landon stands up and heads down the hall with Raf.

 

“Ooh that reminds me, I’ve got to check in with the girls about wardrobe! I’ll see you later at rehearsal Jos.” Lizzie says excitedly, clearly ready for tonight, she shifts her attention to Hope “See you later Hope.” Giving the older girl a genuine smile before she leaves.

 

“Bye Lizzie,” Hope answers back a bit surprised by the other girls actions.

 

Hope turns her attention to Josie still standing in front of her, a confused looked on Hope’s face, “Okay what did you do to your sister? Is she under some sort of spell? Oh are you sure you actually came back with your sister and not some imposter?” Hope questioned her looking for some sort of answer to the blonde’s stranger behavior.

 

“What?” Josie laughs as she takes a seat next to Hope, the both of them leaning back against the couch, “No no none of that.”

 

“Then why is your sister actually acting nice to me?” Hope asks again clearly unable to think of a logical answer on her own.

 

Josie sighs before she answers, taking a moment to compose her thoughts, “The past two weeks have been really great for us. We’ve been talking a lot, I mean more than usual, I know we are twins and everyone expects us to be close but recently things have been a little off. So being away from all the monsters and danger has helped. We’ve been able to open up about a lot of the stuff that we’ve been going through lately. Lizzie felt horrible that she wasn’t there for me when I got buried and promised to be a better sister.”

 

Josie was really grateful for the past two weeks, she finally stepped up and let everything out there on the table for her sister. Now she feels like her sister has finally heard her.

 

“I’m really glad to hear that,” Hope smiles at the thought, but that didn’t completely answer her question so she continues, “and I’m happy you two are good but I’m still a little confused on how that has anything to do with me.”

 

Josie releases a nervous laugh and looks down at her hands for a moment before she looks back up at Hope. “Well Lizzie and I agreed, no secrets, we were going to tell each other everything and anything significant going on with us. Sooo when we were opening up to each other, I talked to her about you.”

 

Hope immediately felt her cheeks go red, “Oh,” is all she manages to say realizing what the two must have discussed.

 

“I mean you know, I didn’t go into full on details or anything, but I told her how you really helped me that night. After everything that had happened and just how you were there for me and let me just be completely vulnerable about everything without judgement. You were there for me in a way no one else has ever been before. So yeah once I told her about all of that and how you’re someone who really matters to me Lizzie agreed to do better by you as well. Maybe even try to be your friend.” Hope is a little stunned but Josie words, really taking in what she said, _I’m someone that’s important to her?_

 

“Wow,” Hope let’s out still processing what Josie has said then she chuckles as she continues, “Me and Lizzie Saltzman as friends, I was honestly starting to think I would never see the day.”

 

This caused both girls to laugh for a moment, their shoulders bumping into one another before a comfortable silence surrounded them. Josie’s eyes fell down to her hands in her lap as she got a sound surge of courage, taking her left hand from her lap she reached out to grab Hope’s right hand. Hope looked down to watch Josie’s fingers play with her hand, as the younger girl started tracing the lines of her hand and was mindlessly rubbing circles into her palm. A smirk formed on Hope’s face as she watched the younger girls fingers glide against her skin.

 

They continued to sit there in silence until Josie spoke up, “So Landon’s back huh?”

 

Hope looked up from their hands and turned her attention to Josie, but her gaze was still their hands.They way Josie asked the question had Hope thinking, _Is that a hint of jealousy in her voice?_ Hope kept looking at Josie when she answered, “Yes he is.” Hope stated pretty matter of factly.

 

“So is um there anything going on between the two of you?” Josie questions shyly as she finally lifts her head back up to look Hope in the eye.

 

Hope’s a little surprised by the question, “Well, umm we had a moment before he had left after we voted him out.” Hope wasn’t exactly comfortable discussing things like this and honestly she felt embarrassed maybe ashamed to tell Josie that she had been making out with someone else.

 

Josie gives Hope a questioning look, expecting Hope to give her a clearer answer.

 

“Okay, umm yeah we kissed and then idk he kissed me again when me and your dad had saved him but we haven’t really talked since we’ve gotten back.” Hope confesses with a touch of regret in her voice, but Josie isn’t 100% sure which part Hope was regretting, the kissing him part or the whole not talking to him part.

 

So Josie pushed a little more on the topic, not quite sure if she really wants to know these answers, “So are you two like dating? Because Landon seems to be acting like there is something there.”

 

“Oh no, no we are not dating.” Answers quickly and confidently, trying to expel any doubt from Josie’s mind, Hope smirks as she looks over to the girl. “I kind of have eyes on someone else right now.”

 

“Oh really?” Josie smirks back at Hope, that sudden confidence she gets around the older girl making its way back to the surface. Josie shifts a little turning her body so she’s facing Hope when she asks, “Anyone I know?” But Josie is pretty she knows the answer.

 

Hope gets a bit of an evil idea as she begins trying to mess with the younger girl, “Yeah you know that werewolf Ashton, Raf said he was pretty sure he saw her checking me out the other day in gym class-“ Hope is quickly cut off by Josie hitting her in her shoulder, clearly annoyed with the Tribrid.

 

Hope quickly puts her hand up, “Ow, Josie I’m kidding, I’m kidding,” Hope states as she tries to defend herself from Josie’s punches.

 

Josie hit Hope one last time in the shoulder for good measure, “Not funny Mikaelson!” She tells the older girl with a pout on her face.

 

“It was a little funny…” Hope begins looking at the younger girl with a smirk, but Josie wasn’t having it and raised her first to hit her again, “Okay, okay not funny but I wasn’t lying before. I’m not with Landon because I’ve really had someone else on my mind, ever since I got to fall asleep with her in my arms and she is absolutely amazing.”

 

“You letting other people sleep in your bed with you besides me?” Josie questions her, a slight pout still on her lips.

 

“Nope,” Hope answers shaking her head no, “just you Jos.” This time her smile is sweet and meant only for Josie. Josie’s heart almost stops when Hope gives her this look.

 

Josie tries to regain her composure when she speaks again, “Umm well I think you might need to have a conversation with Landon before he gets the wrong idea. He keeps giving you this said lost puppy look.”

 

“Yeah I’ve kind of been avoiding him to be honest,” that little pang of guilt hitting Hope again as she speaks, “but I think you might be right, I need to make it clear we aren’t a thing.” Hope finishes with a smile looking at Josie as she rises from her spot on the couch.

 

“Oh you’re gonna go right now?” Josie asks a little surprised.

 

“Yeah I mean why not?” Hope states ready to head off but Josie’s voice quickly stops her.

 

“Well um hey you’re coming to the talent show tonight right?” Josie asks playing with her hands again, she really wanted Hope to be there.

 

“I mean you’re performing in it right.” Josie just nods in response. “Then I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Hope leans down and quickly kisses Josie on the cheek, she smiles wide and winks at Josie, “I’ll see you later Jo.” Hope says as one last goodbye before she starts to head off and look for Landon.

 

This time it was Josie’s turn to be left stunned by the older girls actions. Josie reaches up and touches the spot where Hope’s lips were just a moment ago on her skin; all she can do is smile.

 

_——————————————————————————————————————_

It didn’t take Hope long to find Landon, the two walked and talked outside around the school grounds for awhile. Hope made it clear to him that she was sure she had once had feelings for the boy but things had changed. She cared a lot about Landon just not in that way. Landon understood, he know they were connect by their past but a lot had changed since then, yeah he still had feelings for Hope but he knew he couldn’t make her feel the same way about him. The two of them agreed that they still wanted to be friends and made a deal that things weren’t going to be weird but if it did they were allowed to call each other out about it. When they made their way back to school Landon asked Hope if there was someone else Hope had feelings for, Hope smiled as she thought about Josie, she simply nodded as a response to his question. Landon accepted the answer as the two decided to part ways, agreeing to see each other later at the talent show.

 

_*LATER THAT NIGHT*_

 

As the talent show was winding down, Josie was anxiously waiting off on the side of the stage, her hands a little shaky and her palms were getting a little sweaty. She was still in a little bit of shock that Lizzie did all of this for her, convincing the other witches to do a dance routine while Josie took center stage to sing. She had mentioned to Lizzie on their trip how she would love to one get on stage and perform for the school. Never did Josie expect her sister to orchestrate this whole show to be that opportunity.

 

She waited in anticipation for the witches turn to go, taking in the sights of the other acts. Josie watched and chuckled when the DJ/MC had announced the Vampires talent was to do a sit in protest. She just shook her head as she watched MG and Kaleb walk off the stage, her eyes following them until she found Hope in the crowd. There she was, dead center of the stage only a few rows back from the front row.

 

Josie was sure her nerves and heart rate would have spiked seeing Hope there, but instead she found that sense of calm that Hope somehow managed to pull out of her now and then. Seeing Hope sitting there, ready to cheer her on gave her confidence and seeing her smile, that just made Josie’s heart flutter with excitement.

 

When the stage was finally set and the witches were in their places, Lizzie stepped up next to Josie and squeezed her sisters hand, Josie turned to her with a grateful smile.

 

“You got this Jo, time to knock em dead.” Lizzie squeezed her hand one last time before she nudged her twin to take the stage.

 

Hope smiled wide once she saw Josie step out onto the stage, she looked absolutely gorgeous in that dress. Hope could see Josie was a little hesitant walking up to the mic. The older girl knew that Josie could sing, a lot of people at school did but this was the first time that Hope could think of where Josie did some sort of performance like this. As Josie took her final steps to the mic, Hope kept her attention solely on her _, come on Jo look at me, let me see those beautifully warm brown eyes of yours._

 

As if she could read Hope’s thoughts Josie glances up to meet Hope’s eyes. A smile starts to form on Josie’s face and Hope responds back with a cheesy smile as she mouths a quiet, _“You’ve got this.”_

 

Josie takes one final deep breathe and nods to the girl just as the music starts to begin and Josie starts to sing.

 

Josie is absolutely spectacular, the lyrics to the song perfectly describing her and everything Hope always wanted for her, to step into the light and let herself shine.

 

A look of pride was written all over Hope’s face as she just watched in pure amazement as Josie sung her heart out. Hope could barely take her eyes off of Josie, her smile never leaving her face as she watched the girl sing. Hope was so proud of Josie, she knew the girl was capable of doing incredible things, she just had to be willing to let herself try.

 

When the younger girl took a step back for a brief dance break by the witches Hope took the opportunity to look around the room. Alaric looked so happy and proud, cheers came from all the different factions, MG was being a complete fool acting like a total fan boy for his best friend and the little kids that looked up to Josie were smiling and jumping up and down with glee. Josie was just simply amazing and Hope was just in pure awe of her.

 

As the final note was played Hope was one of the first to stand and cheer for Josie, the rest of the school quickly followed the Tribrid’s lead giving Josie a standing ovation. Josie was in a bit of disbelief but nothing but pure joy was written across her face, she turned to her sister who was clapping and cheering her on, she turned again to find her dad doing the same. Then she found Hope, who clapped and cheered and just gave Josie this look that just made the young girl feel so loved.

 

The crowd stated to cheer for an encore and that’s when Hope noticed this little glint in Josie’s eye, when her eyes finally met with Hope’s again a smile spread across her face. Josie had turned and gestured to Lizzie to come closer so she could whisper in her ear. Lizzie smiled back to her sister and nodded as she gestured for the rest of the witches to leave the stage before she headed over to the DJ who was set up off stage. Hope assumed it was to tell him what song to play next.

 

Josie met Hope’s gaze again a shy smirk on her face. Hope tilted her head and raised her eyebrow giving Josie a look of curiosity wondering what the younger girl was up to. Josie just winked back at her as music started to play.

 

Hope’s mouth dropped slightly as she turned her head towards the DJ automatically recognizing the song, it was the song she had sung to Josie a little more than 2 weeks ago. Josie was still staring at Hope watching her reaction, a smile still on her face. Hope finally shut her mouth as she turned her head back to the stage, she bit her lip and just shook her head at Josie. Josie’s smile grew a little wider as a laugh escaped her lips. She took a breathe as she stepped back up to the mic and sang.

 

_This night, no, I don't wanna talk about her_

_Tonight, I really wanna fix your hurt_

_'Cause I can see it in your face_

_Your heart is breaking, heart is breaking_

_No, this night, no, I don't wanna hear her name_

_Tonight, no, I don't wanna play her games_

_'Cause I, I really wanna be the one to take you_

_One to take you home_

 

The other students started to sway a little to the beat of the music, smiling and cheering Josie on. Hope just stood there in amazement, her eyes never leaving Josie’s.

 

_Fed up of being the shoulder you cry on_

_I want to be the shoulder you lie on_

_Everyday, every night_

_I'll be fine, I'll be fine_

_If you're mine_

_Fed up of being the one that you lean on_

_I want to be the one that you dream of_

_Everyday, every night_

_I'll be fine (I'll be fine, I'll be fine)_

 

A little more comfortable now, Josie really started to perform for the school, taking the mic and moving about the stage. Smiling at the younger students and waving to them as she continued to sing.

 

_If I get my way, I'mma take care of you_

_I can take her place, let me get my way, ooh_

_If you let me try, just one night, I can prove_

_I can take her place, let me get my way, ooh_

_(Hey, hey)_

 

Josie had made her way back to center stage to sing this next part of the song, looking directly at Hope so she knew she was singing these lyrics specifically for her.

 

**_This time, no, I'mma make you see me too_ **

**_This night, I'm never letting go of you_ **

**_Tonight, I'mma put a end to all the waitin'_ **

**_All the waitin’_ **

 

_Wait is she? Are we going to have THAT talk tonight?_ Hope thought to herself. Josie could see the look of confusion and curiosity on Hopes face, Josie can only smile as she’s pretty sure she knows what Hope was thinking.

 

**_Fed up of being the shoulder you cry on_ **

**_I want to be the shoulder you lie on_ **

**_Everyday, every night_ **

**_I'll be fine, I'll be fine_ **

**_If you're mine_ **

**_Fed up of being the one that you lean on_ **

**_I want to be the one that you dream of_ **

**_Everyday, every night_ **

**_I'll be fine (I'll be fine, I'll be fine)_ **

 

At this point MG had gotten the crowd of students to wave their hands back and forth to the beat as Josie continued to sing, almost causing Josie to laugh at her best friend’s antics.

 

_If I get my way, I'mma take care of you_

_I can take her place, let me get my way, ooh_

_If you let me try, just one night, I can prove_

_I can take her place, let me get my way, ooh_

 

Josie placed the mic back on the stand as she got ready to sing the final half of the song, she looked back at Hope, completely locked in on the older girl. Josie didn’t care anymore about performing for anyone else, now she was just singing to Hope.

 

**_Don't you know I try_ **

**_To forget about you at night?_ **

**_Being more than just friends, oh I, need ya_ **

**_'Cause I've been on your side_ **

**_Long before this new girl came by_ **

**_She does nothin' but tell you lies_ **

**_I know_ **

 

**_If I get my way, I'mma take care of you_ **

**_I can take her place, let me get my way, ooh_ **

**_If you let me try, just one night, I can prove_ **

**_I can take her place, let me get my way_ **

**_Oh woh woh oh_ **

 

Josie shut her eyes as she held that note, allowing the track to help continue on with the other lyrics. When Josie opened her eyes they immediately found Hope’s once again.

 

_If I get my way, I'mma take care of you_

_I can take her place, let me get my way, ooh_

_If you let me try_ **_(me try),_ ** _just one night, I can prove_

**_I can take her place, let me get my way, ooh_ **

_If I get my way,_ **_I'mma take care of you_ **

_I can take her place,_ **_let me get my way (ooh)_ **

_If you let me try,_ **_just one night, I can prove_ **

**_I can take her place, let me get my way, ooh_ **

 

The school erupted in loud cheers once again for Josie as the song faded out, but Hope didn’t hear any of it. For Hope it somehow felt like it was literally just her and Josie, the rest of the world didn’t even exist. Hope was simply mesmerized by Josie, Hope had picked up on how Josie sang the song, emphasizing certain lines over others. Almost hinting at Hope that this was how she felt for her, these were the lyrics she really wanted Hope to hear. The two just stood there smiling at one another completely lost in the other’s gaze as everyone else cheered. Josie finally looked away as she was nearly tackled by her sister and their friends who had stormed the stage in celebration, as they enveloped the singer in a massive hug.

 

Hope just watched from the crowd, a smile still plastered on her face.

 

————————————————————————————————————

Once everything had settled down again and everyone started to head out of their makeshift auditorium, Hope made her way back towards the little dressing room.

 

The witches were still buzzing about their talent show win and how amazing Josie was, when Hope walked in, she glanced around the room leaning against the doorway until she found the one person she was looking for. She spots Lizzie and Josie sitting at one of the makeup tables, Lizzie telling Josie something very animatedly with her hands and a big smile on her face.

 

A smirk forms on Hope’s face as she watches the twins smile and laugh so freely. It feels like it has been forever since she’s seen that from them. Then Lizzie catches her staring as the sisters had settled down from their laughter, her own smirk making its way onto the blonde’s face. Hope watches a bit anxious as to what that smirk meant coming from the blonde twin, when she seeing Lizzie’s eye go from looking at her and shifting back to Josie.

 

“What’s up Lizzie?” Josie noticed the smirk that formed on her sisters face as her attention was caught by something behind her.

 

Lizzie turns to her sister, smirk still apparent on your face. “Your number one fan is here,” Lizzie answers as she nods she head towards the door indicating to her sister that she should turn around. Josie practically spins around in her chair to look and find Hope standing in the doorway looking at the two of them.

 

Hope already had a smile on her face but once Josie turned around, that smile reached all the way up to her eyes. Pure joy was just radiating off of Josie and Hope could feel it from all the way across the room. Seeing Hope standing there made Josie’s heart beat a little faster.

 

Josie turned back around to face her sister, almost as if she was about to ask her if it was okay to go say hi, but before she could even get a word out Lizzie spoke, “What are you looking at me for? Go on, go talk to her!” She gestured for her sister to go talk to Hope giving her a wink for good measure.

 

Josie leaned forward to give her sister a hug, as she whispered “I’ll see you later.”

 

Josie stood up and practically ran over to Hope, almost tackling the older her in a tight hug. The two started to laugh at the younger girls actions, if Hope wasn’t a Tribrid she’s pretty sure Josie would have just knocked them both onto the floor. They stood there in silence as they started to settle into their embrace, Josie’s face finding her go to spot against Hope’s neck and Hope’s arms finding their favorite spot around Josie’s waist. They both sighed in almost relief, finding comfort in each others arms again. This had been the first time since that night over 2 weeks ago that the two of them held each other like this and now time seemed to stand still.

 

Hope is the first one to break the silence as she whispers into Josies ear, “You were absolutely amazing Jo, I’m so proud of you.” Josie smiles at Hope’s words.

 

The two finally break apart so they can look at each other face to face. Josie was about to speak when she heard one of the other witches call her name, “Josie! Hey you coming?”

 

Josie attention shifting to the other witch, she quickly looked back at Hope then back to the girls waiting for her, “Umm yeah just give me a sec, I’ll meet y’all outside!” She called back to them, accepting her answer the others started packing up their stuff and headed out the side door.

 

“I’m sorry,” Josie looks back at Hope feeling a little guilty to be leaving the older girl so quickly, “We all sort of agreed that if we won, to have a celebratory drink at the mill.” Josie let her head fall a little looking down at the ground.

 

“Hey it’s okay Jo” Hope answers as she lift Josies head up, her had under the younger girls chin. “Go have fun, I’m pretty sure you earned it.”

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yeah go, I’ll see you around.” Hope responds back as she starts to step back away from Josie and starts to turn to head out the doorway.

 

“Wait Hope,” Josie reaches out and grabs Hope’s hand, pulling the older girl back towards her as she interlaces their fingers almost by instinct. Hope looks into Josie’s eyes a little concerned on what Josie wants to say. “Is it okay if I come find you later? So we can talk?” Josie asks shyly, curious to see if Hope understands what she is asking her, without her having to actually say it.

 

Of course Hope catches on and automatically smiles at her, “Yeah of course, you know were to find me.”

 

“Okay great, well then I’ll see you later Hope.” Josie answers back with a smile slowly stepping back from the older girl.

 

“See you later Josie.” Hope replies almost matching Josies actions before she turns and heads back to her room.

 

_—————————————————————————————————————_

Hope made it back to her room with what she was pretty sure of at this point was a permanent smile on her face. It was amazing how happy Josie could make her feel and how just the thought of the younger girl set off butterflies in her stomach.

 

Hope let herself get comfortable as she waited for Josie to come by. She changed out of her uniform and threw on a pair of pajama shorts and a T-shirt. Hope wasn’t quite sure how long it would take before Josie came by and the waiting was starting to make her a little anxious so she decided to paint. The sight of Josie performing on stage kept replaying in her mind so she let that become her inspiration. After a while Hope started to feel her eyelids get heavy, she had been so focused on her painting she wasn’t really paying attention to how long she had been at it for. She glanced over to her clock, _*1:12am* oh crap. It’s getting pretty late._

 

Hope decided to start cleaning up her stuff not realizing it had gotten that late, then her thoughts started wandering back to Josie.

 

_Maybe she decided to go to bed instead, it had been a long day, she’s probably exhausted. But it’s Josie she would have at least come by to tell her that they could talk some other time._

 

Then all of Hope’s worse fears and insecurities started to swarm her thoughts. _Maybe Josie doesn’t want to give me a chance, Josie’s too nice she wouldn’t want to break my heart. She’s probably just been acting nice to me. No Josie wouldn’t toy with my emotions like that. Maybe she’s hurt, maybe something bad happened, maybe a new mister could have taken her. No! No Hope stop!_

 

Hope took a deep breathe and went to grab her favorite sweatshirt that hung on her desk chair. She let out a sigh as she threw on the sweatshirt her aunt Freya gave her a few years back, finding comfort in the material that reminded her of home. Hope ran her fingers thru her hair as she took another deep breathe, _everything is fine, if anything bad happened Alaric would be pounding on your door right now._

 

Hope took another breathe as she tousled and messed with her hair, flipping it over so now it all fell over onto the right side. _Maybe I should just got to bed,_ Hope thought to herself as she took a few steps towards her bed.

 

Hope stops when she hears movement outside her door, curiosity gets the better of her as hope goes to check what’s going on. She opens her door to find Josie standing there, her hand raised in a fist which Hope could only assume it means she was just about to knock. _“Josie,” Hope says her name with a bit of relief in her voice. There she was, no cuts or bruises, Josie was standing in her doorway safe and sound. There she was in her favorite sweatpants and a T-shirt with soaking wet hair._

 

“Hey” Josie answers softly, “sorry I took so long, the girls were really enjoying themselves then some other people stopped by and wanted to talk and say hi, and when I finally got away I just really needed to take a shower and change and I’m rambling right now.” Josie let out a nervous laugh and looked down. When Josie tried to speak again she not so subtly gave Hope a once over.

 

_Seriously, how does she look so incredible in literally anything, and okay I know she is shorter than me but in those shorts oh god her legs look amazing and look like they go on forever…_ Josie’s face starts to go red as she realizes she’s just staring at Hope. Her nerves getting the better of her she starts to ramble again. “But umm I’m sorry is it too late right now, oh crap I didn’t wake you up did I, I’m sorry we can totally talk another time you should-“

 

“Josie,” Hope cuts her of with small laugh, “you’re rambling again.”

 

“Sorry,” Josie whispers softly.

 

“It’s okay, and we can still talk now if you still want, also don’t worry you didn’t wake me I’ve been up painting.”

 

“Oh, okay, yeah let’s talk.”

 

Hope smiled and steps to the side so Josie can come in. Just like the last time they talked Josie went straight to Hope’s bed to take a seat but this time when Hope sits beside her, Josie turns her body so she’s face to face with Hope.

 

Josie had been practicing what she wanted to say to Hope for the past week but now that she was sitting in front of her, it was like she forgot how to speak. Josie was fidgeting again with her hands looking at them to avoid Hope’s gaze. Hope noticed this nervous habit of Josie’s, Hope reached her hand out and let it settle on top of Josie’s hands giving them a gentle squeeze. This got Josie’s attention, she took a breathe as she looked up to find those beautiful blue eyes again.

 

“Whenever you’re ready, I’m ready to listen Jo, I’m not going anywhere this kind of is my room.” this got a small laugh out of Josie, and just like that her nerves are gone again. _How does she do that?_ Josie questions with a slight smile on her face, her eyes glance up at Hope, then down at the girls bed and then back at their hand. Without even saying a word Hope got a sense at what Josie wanted to do.

 

“Hey come here,” Hope says with a slight tug on her hands,they both shifted and scooted up the bed so they were now leaning up against the head board of Hope’s bed. The two settled in leaning back against it like how they were seated earlier that day on the couch, Josie even now letting her left hand play with Hope’s right. Josie takes one last big deep breathe as she turns her head to meet Hope, her hand stops fidgeting instead she just held tightly to Hope’s hand. Ready to finally speak, Hope gave the younger girl her full attention, squeezing her hand to let her know it’s okay to go on.

 

“Two weeks ago, you were completely honest with me and I think it’s only right and fair for me to be completely honest with you too.” Hope simply nods for the younger girl to go on.

 

So Josie continues, “Hope, I’ve had a crush on you since I was 13 years old. At times you could almost argue that I was falling in love with you, it even got to the point where I had actually written you a note and slipped it under your door.”

 

Hope was stunned by this sudden confession but she was also so confused, “Josie I never found any note.”

 

“I know and you might hate me when I tell you this but I like I said I want to be completely honest with you.” Josie hesitates again, she really doesn’t know how Hope is going to react to this next part. “Remember that fire in your dorm room 3 years ago, well that was me. After I had slipped that note under your door, I almost instantly regretted it. I panicked fearing that you wouldn’t feel the same about me or that you would think I was weird and would distance yourself from me even more. So I tried to do a fire spell under your door, I swear I was only aiming for the note. I’m so sorry Hope.”

 

Shocked would be an understatement for how Hope was feeling right now, but she still had so many questions, Hope wasn’t ready to just dwell on one thing just yet. “Did Lizzie know about this?”

 

“No” Josie could feel the guilt starting to sink in again, “but I came clean to her about it during our trip. And Hope that wasn’t the only thing that was my fault. I’m the reason you and Lizzie haven’t been friends the past few years, I’m the reason you two poke at each other.” Josie was scared for Hope’s reaction, she thought by now she would have yelled at her or kicked her out of her room but she didn’t. She just had this look of contemplation, clearly still just trying to process this information, so Josie continued.

 

“Lizzie had made some remark before I had slipped you the note about being obsessed with you, I was so scared about Lizzie finding out I had a crush on you, so I lied to her. I told her how could I have a crush on someone who said nasty things about my twin, I lied to her and told her you had made fun of her bipolar disorder.” This made Hope’s heart sink, _so that’s why Lizzie has hated me all these years, because she thought that I was mean enough to make fun of her mental illness._ Hope would never do that though, not with how messed up her own family is and it hurt that Josie would lie about something like this. The thing though was she still didn’t understand why Josie did this.

 

“But why would you lie to Lizzie like that, why were you so scared to have lizzie find out that you liked me, why did that matter?” Hope asked with a stern tone, it wasn’t necessarily in a harsh tone, more like frustration mixed with confusion.

 

Josie signed, “Because whenever I’ve had a crush on someone, Lizzie would always go for them and Lizzie would always win.” Josie looked at Hope a little defeated, thinking about all the times her sister basically stole anyone she had feeling for from her.

 

Hope doesn’t say a word, as she fully processes everything Josie has said, Josie just sits and waits for Hope to give her some sort of response _. So basically, she’s had feeling for me as long as I have had feeling for her. She was so scared that she would lose me to Lizzie that she panicked and drove a wedge me between us. Then she was so afraid that I didn’t feel the same about her that she ended up torching my room. All because she had a crush on me._ Hope shakes her head with that famous smirk of hers, looking down at the girls still interlocked hands.

 

Hope lifts her head and turns back to Josie, a sweet smile making its way on the older girls face when she finally speaks, “You had a crush on me?” It’s a question but Hope says it as more of a statement.

 

“Of course I did. Who wouldn’t?” Josie answers as if it was the most obvious thing in the world because seriously who wouldn’t have a crush on Hope Mikaelson.

 

“And you did all of that just because you didn’t want Lizzie to steal me away from you. I was your one crush you couldn’t lose to her.” Hope stated trying to confirm her thoughts with the younger girl.

 

“Ha yeah I guess you could say that. So you’re not mad?”

 

“No, I’m not mad. I mean I’m a little hurt and sad thinking about all of the stuff I lost and what I could have missed out on,” Hope squeezes Josies hand when she says that last part, thinking about how they could have been together when they were younger and the friendship she could have had with Lizzie. “But that’s all in the past and we can’t change it so why dwell on it.”

 

"I was scared you were going to hate me,” Josie spoke softly still a little scared that if she said these words too loud they would come true.

 

“I could never hate you Josie,” Hope reassured her with another gentle squeeze of her hand. “So how did Lizzie take it when you told her?

 

“She was a bit upset, first she was pissed at me when I told her I lied to her and that I was the reason you two have basically hated each other for so long, then she was hurt that I didn’t tell her I had a crush on you. Then she felt guilty when I told her why I didn’t tell her in the first place and apologized by explaining she had only done that to my crushes because she was afraid of losing me, afraid I would abandon her. So now realizing all of this that when Lizzie stated she was going to try and be a better sister and now knowing there is no actual reason for her to hate you, that why she would be nice to you.”

 

Hope nodded in understanding but there were still a few things she was curious about, “So why did you decide to come clean now about all of this now?”

 

“Well Lizzie had noticed I was acting differently pretty quickly during our trip, like how although we were having a lot of fun at times I seemed really depressed and there were moments where I was really spacey like I wasn’t really all the way there. She could tell something wasn’t right, so she called me out on it. That’s when I told her about everything that what happened between the two of us that night, how you helped me and that I actually really missed you. Then she got a little mad at me for going to you about this and that’s when I came clean about the past.”

 

“You really missed me huh?” Hope smirks at her again.

 

“Yeah I did, you can even ask Lizzie. I was basically listening to that song we danced to on repeat the entire trip and I just couldn’t get you off my mind Hope.” Josie pauses for a moment before she speaks again.“Listening to that song over and over again, taking in those lyrics and thinking about all of the things you said, it all just clicked for me because so many of those lyrics, I’ve wanted to say to you as well.” Josie squeezes at Hope’s hand once again as she prepares to put everything out in the open.

 

“Hope if I could get my way, you would let me take care of you. I know you are so strong and you basically have had the weight of the world on your shoulders but you also have to take care of yourself. You hold everything in but you can’t do that, if I had it my way you would let me in and let me help take care of you.” Josie moves her free hand up to Hope’s cheek, not willing to let go of her hand with the other, she turns slightly to face the older girl.

 

“If I had my way, I would get to wake up with you in my arms every morning, after that night sleeping alone didn’t feel the same. Honestly I hated it. If I could help it, I never want to go to bed again without you by my side. If I had my way you’d be by my side everyday and every night.” This put a smile on Hope’s face just thinking about waking up every morning with Josie by her side.

 

“For so long I felt like you never saw me, just like everyone else, I thought I was just stuck in my sisters shadow. But you did see me and you make me feel like I’m seen and heard and selfishly I never want to lose that feeling.” A tear starts to roll down Josie’s cheek and this causes Hope to quickly raise her hand to take her face in her hand, wiping the stray tear away with her thumb. Hope remains silent though, she can tell Josie isn’t done yet, she does however pull her closer to her so she could rest her forehead against the younger girls.

 

Josie takes another sigh before she continues, “Hope I’ve known you for basically a decade now, and I’m pretty sure I’ve cared about you since the day I’ve met you. I hated watching you get hurt by Roman and then all that stuff with Landon before, making you doubt who you could trust and who you could let in.” It’s Hope’s turn to shed a tear, thinking about her past pain, but Josie’s hand is already there to wipe the tears away. She tilts Hope’s head up so they can look each other in the eyes for this next part.

 

“If I get my way Hope, I’m never going to let you doubt yourself again. I’m never going to let anyone else hurt you again, physically or emotionally. I know you are scared of losing the people you love but Hope, if I get my way I’m going to make sure everyday you know that you a worthy of being loved, that you are worth staying for.” Hope isn’t sure she can fully describe what she’s feeling right now. She knew she had fallen for Josie a long time ago but right now she feels like she’s falling even harder and faster for this amazing girl in front of her. Right now she feels warm and safe, and whole. Like for the longest time a piece of her has been missing, she really felt it when she lost her parents, but right now in this moment it feels like Josie was that missing piece.

 

“If I get my way, I would put an end to all of this waiting Hope, we’ve waited long enough. I want you. I need you and I really need you to kiss me right now.” Josie states desperate for Hope to hear and understand what she is saying. Without letting her say another word Hope closed her eyes and leaned in crashing their lips together to finally meet.

 

The kiss was slow but filled with passion, like the two of them were putting every single emotion they had for the other into that kiss. It was like a spark was set off and the fire was quickly catching as their slow passionate kiss started to become rushed, filled with a hunger and desire for more. Hope’s hands moved to Josie’s waist and in one smooth motion she pulled the younger girl up and over her so she could straddle her own waist. Josie’s hands were now tangled in Hope’s hair pulling her as close as possible to her as they kissed.

 

Hope’s head was spinning, the taste of Josie’s lips were intoxicating against her own and all the feeling of her fingers in her hair was driving her insane. Josie’s heart was racing like crazy the way Hope was making her feel right now, she’s never felt like this before. Their lips moved perfectly in sync with one another, until that desire for control overtook them both and they both fought for dominance. Hope got the upper hand biting down a little on Josie’s bottom lip causing her to gasp in a moan, allowing Hope’s tongue entrance.

 

Josie felt like she could literally kiss Hope forever but the need for air was just a little too strong and the two of them finally broke apart in a gasp for air. Their foreheads resting against each other, their breathing a littler raged as their chests rose and fell as they tried to refill their lungs with much needed oxygen.

 

Their eyes meeting once again filled with love for one another and suddenly the both of them burst into laughter. Their heads still resting against one another when Josie brings her hands up to cradle Hope’s face as they both settle down, she smiles at Hope as she whispers, “I told you I wouldn’t regret kissing you.”

 

“Yes, yes you did.” Hope responds back, before she leans forward to give Josie a sweet kiss. As they pulled away Hope tucks a loose strand of hair behind Josie’s ear, she looks up at her in pure amazement. “How in the world did I get so lucky to have someone as incredible as you in my life, let alone be loved by someone as special as you?” Hope genuinely asks, still questioning if this was actually real or just some dream.

 

“Honestly I was just about to ask you the same thing.” Josie answers, herself still in disbelief. Josie runs her thumb against Hope’s cheek before she leans in again to give Hope another slow and passionate kiss. She pulls away with a sweet smile on her face when she speaks again, “Whatever the reason is that we got this lucky, I’m so incredibly grateful for it if it mean I get to have you in my arms right now.”

 

Hope just smiles widely back at Josie and pulls her in for a hug, she squeezes Josie tightly and in that moment Hope promises herself that she would never let this girl go. As they pull away once again Hope comments, “Well that was definitely a good talk,” which gets a laugh out of Josie, “But I do have one more question.” Josie just gives Hope a curious look.

 

“So did you plan on having that big encore performance just so you could sing to me?” Hope asks with a sly smirk.

 

“Oh absolutely not,” Josie laughs at the thought, she was not way brave enough to had planed that in advance, “I mean I didn’t expect for anyone to actually cheer for an encore song and I don’t know when I just looked at you in the crowd it just sort of clicked that that was the perfect song for me to sing. I did envision having this conversation a little differently though before all the extra talent show stuff happened”

 

“Oh yeah, what did you originally have in mind?” Hope asked her out of pure curiosity.

 

Josie smiled wide as she quickly got off of Hope’s lap and walked over to Hope’s desk to find her speaker, she turned back to Hope as the Little Mix song started to play once again. Hope just had to laugh as Josie walked up to her with her hand extended out for her to take. She takes it as Josie pulls her up so they could dance once again like they did a few weeks ago.

 

“So I would have come here asked you to dance and played this song. Then this is when I would have sang to you, like how you did for me. Once the song was over I would have given you my big heartfelt speech.” Josie explained with a warm smile on her face.

 

“So you were basically were just going to copy me,” Hope teased her, not able to pass up the opportunity.

 

Josie gasped at her, as she tried to act offended, “Excuse me I thought it would have been a romantic gesture to show that I feel the exact same way about you.”

 

Hope laughed as she answered back,“Okay you’re right I’m pretty sure I would have been a sappy mess if you did that.” She wasn’t lying she probably would have,“So is this like officially our song now?”

 

“At this point it should be out Anthem, it’s required to played at least once whenever we are together.” Josie jokes.

 

“Okay maybe not THAT often, I don’t want to get sick of this song.” Hope states matter of factly, she really does love the song and did not want them to over play it to the point where she hated it.

 

Josie just laughs at Hope’s reaction and agrees, “Alright agreed, but yes I think we can officially say that this is our song.”

 

They continued to dance and move about the room in each others arms, both of them singing the song now and then until the final note faded out. Josie lets her forehead rest against Hope’s as she shut her eyes, not ready to let go of Hope and not ready to leave this moment.

 

“So what are we going to do now Miss Mikaelson?” Josie finally asks lifting her head up once again so she could look at Hope, as the two continued to sway and move to the music, but at this point they weren’t actually paying attention to what song was playing anymore.

 

“Well Miss Saltzman, if I remember correctly… I told you if I could get my way, you would give me one night to prove to you that this could work.” Hope says with a smirk on her face, she knows they’ve basically established they want to do this to be together, but Hope really wants to do things right for Josie.

 

“Hmmm you know I think I did recall you saying that. I mean I’m pretty sure there were a few other things you had said as well.” Josie answers back with a little bit of sarcasm in her voice.

 

“Yes there were but I think this is a good place to start.” Hope answers sincerely.

 

All Josie can do is smile at her, _how did I get this lucky to have this incredible girl in my arms._ The two of them stayed silent for a moment, just taking it all in as they looked into each others eyes, nothing but love for the other in them. Then Hope pulls Josie a little closer to her, pulling her in by her waist as she starts to speak again.

 

“So, are you going to let me get my way Josie?” Hope asks her signature smirk on her lips and a hint of desire in her eyes.

 

“What do you think?” Josie questions back, her eyes flickering up and down from Hope’s eyes to her lips, a smirk now apparent on Josie’s face.

 

Hope licks her lips just as Josie’s gaze shifts back up to her eyes, her own smirk making its way back to her lip. Hope moves her hand to the back of Josie’s head letting her fingers tangle in the girls hair, Josie pulls her closer to her as Hope leans in and captures Josie’s lips in another sweet kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp if you made it this far, thank you SO MUCH for taking the time to read this long ass chapter. Hopefully I wrapped this up enough for all of you and that you all enjoyed this story.
> 
> Thank you all so much again for reading and for all of the comments and Kudos you have left so far.
> 
> If you have any story ideas or other songs you would want me to attempt to make a story out of please comment down below. Thanks again for all the love!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so what do you all think? Thank you again for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> Ps if you haven't already check out my other story Screw Your Loophole, I'll hopefully be updating that one soon.


End file.
